


Предсказания будущего

by Oruga



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: – Подарок имениннику. Могу предсказать твоё будущее по хрустальному шару. Только краткие ответы на вопросы, подробное описание – по полной стоимости. Сеанс – три минуты.– Баки, ты же понимаешь, что это надувательство, – сказал Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 57





	Предсказания будущего

Великая Американская Сивилла стояла позади своего пёстрого с позолотой шатра и курила. Жадно затягивалась совсем коротеньким окурком, который был почти не виден между пальцев с длинными сверкающими ногтями. Видать, у сивилл дела тоже шли не больно-то хорошо, если на сигареты не хватало.

Баки остановился, придержав Стива и показав ему взглядом на сивиллу. Они переглянулись, разделяя абсурдность момента.

Интересно, Стив захочет это нарисовать?..

Баки уже смирился с тем, что предсказать, откуда на Стива вдруг попрёт вдохновение, было невозможно. Однажды идею рекламного щита для цветочной лавки ему подала лужа перед их домом!

Тем временем сивилла, дама средних лет с густо накрашенными глазами и кудрявой гривой явно искусственного каштанового оттенка, с сожалением прикончила свой окурок, заметила их взгляды и без особой надежды окликнула:

– Молодые люди, не угостите ли даму сигаретой?

– У меня «Лаки Страйк», если леди это устроит, – отозвался Баки, доставая портсигар. «Пижон», читалось во взгляде Стива. Ну да, в день рождения, да еще в воскресенье, человек имеет право выйти поразвлечься при полном параде!

– Леди устроит! – сивилла жадно ухватила сигарету. Руки у неё дрожали, и было видно, что сверкающий лак на ногтях местами облез.

– Возьмите ещё, – сказал Баки, – я угощаю.

Сивилла без колебаний прихватила ещё пару и засунула их под резинку стеклярусного браслета.

– Высшие силы да вознаградят вас, молодой человек. С чего такая щедрость?

– Просто такой я славный парень, – ухмыльнулся Баки.

Сивилла помедлила с незажжённой сигаретой в руке. Взгляд её стал вдруг острым, как у Стива, когда он рисовал с натуры.

– Ты славный парень, это правда. Но есть и другие причины?.. О. День рождения.

Баки переглянулся со Стивом – «ого!». И заодно проверил, чтобы Стив стоял не ближе двух ярдов, а то у него от сигаретного дыма иногда обострялась астма. Хотя все говорили, что не должна.

– …И ты сегодня хочешь поменьше курить, чтоб твоему другу не стало плохо, – продолжила сивилла. – Благородно. Действительно, славный парень.

Баки и Стив переглянулись снова. Баки сделал большие глаза, Стив подозрительно нахмурился.

– Вы вроде хотели курить, мэм, – сказал он.

Сивилла махнула рукой.

– Астральный канал открылся, никотин пока не нужен. – Она сунула так и не зажжённую сигарету под браслет к двум другим и обратилась к Баки:

– Подарок имениннику. Могу предсказать твоё будущее по хрустальному шару. Только краткие ответы на вопросы, подробное описание – по полной стоимости. Карты таро, гадание на кофейной гуще, составление натальной карты в подарок не входят.

– А краткие ответы – бесплатно? – уточнил Баки. – Сколько вопросов можно задать?

– Краткие – бесплатно. Сеанс – три минуты. Сколько вопросов успеешь задать, столько и можно, – сказала сивилла, подняв выцветшую плюшевую занавеску на входе в шатёр и скрывшись внутри.

Баки двинулся за ней.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это надувательство, – сказал Стив.

– Да что ты? Может, и Санта-Клауса не существует? Ты мне разбиваешь сердце, Стиви!

– Придурок.

– Тупица. Кстати, вот откуда она узнала про день рождения?

– Может, услышала, как мы прежде это обсуждали. Мы тут бродим уже почти час, и мимо этого шатра, наверное, проходили.

Баки покачал головой.

– Не-а, я бы обратил внимание. На самом деле, в детстве всегда мечтал зайти в такой шатёр, и чтоб мне погадали на будущее.

– Тогда твоя мечта сбылась. Пошли уже, а то Великая Американская Сивилла передумает.

Внутри было тихо и пыльно, пахло чем-то сладким и душноватым, похожим на те восточные духи, о которых мечтала Бекка.

На низком столе уже стоял шар и зажжённые свечи. Как только Стив и Баки уселись, сивилла скомандовала:

– Время – деньги, молодые люди, – и выставила на видное место песочные часы в ядовито-оранжевом корпусе, перевернув их.

– Сколько я проживу? – тут же спросил Баки.

Он опасался, что сивилла будет тянуть время, разглядывая свой шар, но она ответила мгновенно:

– Очень, очень долгую жизнь. Ты же понимаешь, что ничего конкретного мой шар не скажет?

– Ладно, «очень долгую» меня устроит, – согласился Баки. – Я буду жить в Бруклине?

– Нет, ты будешь много ездить. Придётся жить в разных местах.

– Надеюсь, не бродяжничать? – с комической озабоченностью уточнил Баки.

– Ты будешь ездить… по работе.

– Я стану коммивояжером?

– Помнишь про «ничего конкретного»?

– Ну ладно, ладно. Чем я буду заниматься?

– Ты будешь работать… на крупную международную компанию.

– Ого, Стив, ты слышал?.. Что-нибудь связанное с техникой, так ведь?

– В том числе.

– Так я и за границей побываю?

– О да. Через несколько лет ты отправишься в Европу, потом будешь работать в России, в Азии, вернёшься в Америку…

– Даже в России? Подумать только! Так шар всё-таки может выдать что-то конкретное, да, мэм?

– Очень редко, – отрезала сивилла.

– Ну, может, мне ещё повезёт, – Баки подмигнул Стиву. – На ком я женюсь?

– На любви всей твоей жизни, – ответила сивилла не без ехидства.

– Опять «ничего конкретного», да?

– И эта любовь будет с тобой до конца твоих дней.

– Ну, тогда мне грех жаловаться. Сколько у меня будет детей? Внуков?

– Ничего конкретного.

– Да что ж такое. Я разбогатею?

– Миллионером не станешь, – ответила сивилла.

– Чёрт, я так надеялся. А где я буду жить под старость?

– Уедешь в Африку. Будешь разводить коз.

– О, ферма в Африке, неплохо. Шар опять решил меня побаловать конкретикой. А я как-нибудь прославлюсь?

– Однажды твоё фото напечатают в газетах по всему миру.

– Надеюсь, не в некрологе?

– Это будут новости из… чего-то вроде Лиги Наций.

– Неплохо! А я буду общаться с какими-нибудь знаменитостями? Ну, там типа Греты Гарбо, Говарда Старка?

– Вы познакомитесь с мистером Старком и… сыграете большую роль… в жизни всей его семьи.

– Жаль, значит, с Гретой не сложилось. Но с президентом я встречусь?

– По крайней мере с одним. Эта встреча станет для президента, скажем так, судьбоносной.

– Стив, ты слышал?.. А про Стива я ведь тоже могу спросить?

– Время ещё не вышло, – пожала плечами сивилла.

– Стив тоже прославится?

– Гораздо раньше тебя.

– Станет знаменитым художником, да?

– М-м… его рисунки будут выставлены в Смитсоновском музее.

– Что, в Национальную галерею искусства включат двадцатый век?.. – пробормотал Стив, и сивилла посмотрела на него неласковым взглядом.

– Стив, не отвлекай леди, у нас время заканчивается! Он побывает в этой своей… где там твои любимые художники…в Италии? Или во Франции?

– Он посетит обе страны. Скоро, через несколько лет.

– Видишь, я же говорил, всё будет окей! И найдёт себе хорошую девушку?

– По нему будут вздыхать сотни девушек.

– И он полюбит одну из них? – голос Баки слегка сел. – И сыграет свадьбу?

– Его свадьба будет одновременно с твоей.

– Серьёзно?! Ещё и в одной церкви?

– Нет, в мэрии.

– Хорошо, что моя мать вас сейчас не слышит, мэм! И мы будем жить по соседству, так ведь?

– Практически рядом.

– Видишь, Стиви, всё будет замечательно. Мне нравится такое будущее. Последний вопрос, мэм. "Доджерс" выиграют мировую серию?

– Да.

– Да-а-а!!! Стив, ты это слышишь, слышишь?! "Доджерс" – мировые чемпионы! Мэм, самый-самый последний-препоследний вопрос: они же выиграют не один только раз?

– Пока они базируются в Бруклине – только один.

– Погодите. Что значит «пока они в Бруклине»?!. Что вы этим хотите сказать?..

Они вышли из пёстрого шатра возмущённые до глубины души.

– Вот если б не «Доджерс», я бы, может, ей и поверил! – заявил Баки. – Потому что всё остальное было очень похоже на правду!

– Безусловно, – сказал Стив, ухмыляясь. – Но теперь мы не можем доверять остальному. Надо ж было так всё испортить!..

– Пойдём в кино? – предложил Баки. – На новую ужасно увлекательную картину? Там-то неправды не покажут.


End file.
